Raider-class Corvette
Summary The Raider-class corvette was a medium sized warship manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards. Swift and well armed relative to size, they were designed to fulfil an anti-starfighter role and also to fill a gap in the Imperial Navy’s offensive starfleet between the light freighter sized VT-49 Decimator and the light frigate sized Arquitens-class light cruiser. They were commonly seen escorting Imperial-class star destroyers and could even be docked inside an ISD’s primary launch bay, they served as troop transports when transporting of manpower and equipment into hostile territories necessitated something larger and better protected than shuttle sized craft but smaller and swifter than the likes of the Arquitens-class, they were deployed in the Outer Rim territories in anti-piracy and anti-smuggling patrols, they were also used by ISB squads on anti-insurgency as well as hit-and-run missions. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-B with laser cannons. Likely High 7-A with concussion missiles. High 7-A with turbolasers Name: Raider-class corvette Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Anti-starfighter corvette & escort ship, Military transport Users: Imperial Navy Length: 150 metres Material: Mostly durasteel and doonium plating on the hull, likely Quadanium steel plating on the wing-like protrusions Needed prerequisite for use: Ideally at least two trained pilots plus dozens of crew and several weapons officers. Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Likely Small City level+ with laser cannons (Capital ship grade point defence heavy laser cannons. Capable of depleting the shields of armed light freighters with a well aimed burst). Likely Large Mountain level+ with concussion missiles (Likely anti-capital grade concussion missiles and likely in the same league of power as the turbolasers). Large Mountain level+ with turbolasers (Should not be any less powerful than the turbolasers of the large but outdated Arquitens-class Light Cruiser) Speed: At least Subsonic+ to Transonic atmospheric speed (Never specified but likely at least 900 to 1,200 km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (One of the swiftest warships of the era. Easily as fast as the likes of the Carrion Spike). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with most likely a Class 2 hyperdrive. Should thus be this fast) Durability: City level without deflector shields (At least as tough as if not tougher than the likes of the CR90 Corvette. Should be more than capable of withstanding the forces of the tractor field of an Imperial star destroyer's tractor beam projectors at full power, which are powerful enough to rip apart entire cities and more if used within atmosphere. Can take sustained bombardment for a few minutes from dozens of light starfighters before going down). At least Large Mountain level+ with deflector shields (At least as powerful as if not more so than the deflectors of the likes of the CR90. Should be more than capable of taking a few medium turbolaser shots before depleting) Range: Dozens to hundreds of kilometres with various armaments. Weaknesses: * Much thinner armor plating than on the likes of the Arquitens-class, which can also be used in an anti-starfighter role. Plating can be blasted off layer by layer with sustained bursts from starfighter laser cannons as witnessed during the skirmish over Umbara. * Although designed for an anti-starfighter role, Thrawn has identified certain blind spots in their weapons coverage which can be exploited by light interceptor sized craft. * Small enough and nimble enough starfighters can potentially slip under gaps in their deflector screens and attack the hull directly. Gallery Raider I.jpg|A Raider I-class corvette from Star Wars: Armada Raider II.png|A Raider II-class corvette from Star Wars: Armada Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7